Magical Lyrical Kamichama Karin- First Edition
by yuziqi1999
Summary: Karin is helping her mother to look for the lost logia, fragments of a great artifact that was broken centuries ago, on Earth. However, she has now a new task, which is to get rid of a boy named Kujyou Kazune, who is her rival in collecting the lost logia and to get all the lost logia he has. How will she complete it? Will she fall for Kazune or will she complete her mother's task?
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Hey everybody! This is my first story, so pls be nice. I'll try to update at least thrice a week, but sometimes school can be hectic, heheheh. 3 So anyways, remember to review and rate!_

**Prologue**

"Did you get the lost logia?" A lady with violet hair and eyes asked. She was wearing a cape with a fitting and low-cut black dress.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes nodded. She placed them on a magical tray which floated towards the lady.

"This little?" The lady boomed. Immediately, magical binds were around the girl's wrists and legs, preventing her from moving. The lady took the whip by her side and lashed out at the girl. After approximately fifteen whips, she stopped. The binds disappeared and the girl slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Anyways, I have a new task for you. There has been a boy named Kazune Kujyou, in Dimension 590 Planet Earth and a city named Tokyo. He is also looking for the lost logia and I find him an eyesore. I want you to go there and exterminate him. He might have a few lost logia with him. Bring them to me. I want them by the next month."

The girl, who had barely gotten her breath back, managed to answer," Yes, mother."

The lady gave her a twisted smile before telling her, "Now go."

The lady at the side of the room, who had watched all of this happen, ran forward and helped the girl to her feet and out of the room.

After they were gone, the lady left in the room murmured, "My," before correcting herself, "our Al Hazard." She erupted into a hysterical laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Student?!**

"Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong"

The teacher and a girl with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes walked into the classroom. "Everybody, we have a new student today, Hanazono Karin. She has just come to Tokyo so I hope you will all be nice to her. Karin, would you like to tell the class a little more about yourself?" The teacher said. The girl with dirty blond hair and emerald eyes shook her head. Then, she went to sit at the empty seat next to a girl with violet hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Karin. My name is Himeka Kujyou and this is my friend Miyon Yi. It's a pleasure to meet you," Himeka introduced. Karin smiled at her before saying," Hi Himeka and Miyon! It's a pleasure to meet you too." Soon the class started.

_**-During Lunch-**_

"Karin would you like to go to lunch with Miyon and I?"Himeka asked.

"Sure!" Karin replied.

Soon they were walking down the stairs when suddenly a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes bumped into Karin. Karin fell onto the floor on her butt.

"Sheesh, you girls always get in the way," he muttered before he continued to run.

"What was that?! You, get back here!" Karin screeched.

"~Kuj~you~kun!" screamed some girls as they rushed passed Karin.

"Who are they and that sexist jerk?" Karin asked Himeka as she got up.

"Oh, you mean Kazune? He is my cousin. We live together. Those girls are the Kazune-Zu. They are Kazune's fan club. Their goal is to "preserve" and help Kazune in any way possible."

"Huh? You mean that you live with that idiot? And he even has a fan club as well?" Karin yelled, still annoyed over that incident.

"He's quite nice if you get to know him, Karin." Himeka said.

"Yeah, right,' mumbled Karin as they got to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Miyon, we saved you and Himeka a table,"yelled a boy as he went to Miyon's side.

"Hi Yuki." Miyon said.

"You're the new transfer student Hanazono-san right? Welcome to Sakurakaoka Academy. I'm Yuki Sakurai."

"Hello," replied Karin politely.

They began to walk towards the table and Karin saw Kazune, that boy who knocked into her, there. Himeka ran up to him and said, "Kazune-kun, I'm glad you managed to get rid of the Kazune-Zu." He nodded before his gaze fell to Karin, who was glaring at him.

"You sexiest jerk! How dare you!" Karin screamed at him.

"Are you that annoying transfer student from our class?" he asked.

By now, Karin was fuming and that was the last straw. "Idiot!" She shrieked as her fist was about to come into contact with Kazune's face but he managed to block the attack with his right hand. Then, a ring on Karin's finger caught his attention.

"Where did you get this ring from?" He asked as his hands went towards the ring.

Karin snatched her hand from him and shouted," Let me go! This is a precious memento from my mother! I will not let somebody like you touch it!"

"Please, just a moment!" Kazune pleaded.

"Never!" Karin shouted.

Just then, the ring on her finger began to glow a bright pink. Kazune and Himeka shielded their eyes from the bright light. As they were at the corner of the cafeteria and Himeka and Kazune were in the way, nobody else saw the bright light. After about ten seconds the ring stopped shining.

"Are you alright-"

"What are you doing?"Karin yelled before running out of the cafeteria, leaving them staring at her.

Karin ran and ran until she reached the outside of the school. She went and sat down on a bench. She could not believe it! That sexist jerk had tried to touch her ring and did something to it! The only thing that her mother had ever given her! If anything happened to it she would never forgive him! No wonder her mother had wanted her to remove him. He definitely was an eyesore. She would definitely give him a piece of her mind.

However, Karin was terribly curious as well. She took out her other god ring from her pocket and compared it to the ring on her finger. She had thought that only her other ring was able to let her transform into a goddess and that the ring on her finger had not been able to do a god transformation. However, that bright glow of light must mean that the finger on her ring had powers of some sort too.

Lost in her thoughts, Karin did not see Himeka come up to her. When tapped on the shoulder, Karin jumped on instinct, hid the ring that can transform into her pocket.

"Do you want to go back to class?" Himeka asked with a shy smile.

Karin felt her anger evaporate as she smiled as well and replied," Yes, lets."

Kazune was also deep in thought as he left the cafeteria. Was Karin the one he had been looking for? But yet he had felt the presence of two god rings when he had held her hand. If Karin had one, then what about the other? He did not have time to locate the other for Karin had run out of the cafeteria then and somehow, he lost the feeling of the second ring. By then, he had reached the classroom and all thoughts of the god rings were soon forgotten.

_**-After school-**_

_By then, all Karin's thoughts of Kazune and the new goddess ring were forgotten as Miyon, Himeka and her were going home._

"Karin, where do you live?" Himeka inquired as they were near the school gates.

"The Anime residence." (Comment: Couldn't think of a better name XD )

"Hey that's next to my house, want to go home together?" Himeka offered.

"Sure!"

"Bye Miyon!"

"See you two tomorrow, Karin and Himeka"

" So, Karin, where are you from before you came to Tokyo?" Himeka asked.

Karin was a bit flustered as she knew that she could not tell Himeka where she was really from.

_**-Imagined Scene In Karin's Head-**_

"_**Me? Well live in the Garden of time with my mother Precia Testrarossa. Yup, I know. It's pretty cool to live with a dangerous criminal that even the **__**Time-Space Administration Bureau can't find.**__** Don't worry if you don't know where the garden of time is. It is an artificial realm created by my mother, near galaxy 321. Isn't it cool? So far you humans have not found that galaxy yet but I think you will in about a hundred years from now. So, good luck!"**_

_**Himeka would then look at Karin and think that she has gone mad.**_

_**-End of Scene-**_

"Oh, me?" Karin coughed as she tried to buy time to think of a city in Earth. "Kyoto. Yes, Kyoto. I'm from Kyoto."

Himeka did not notice the suspicious way Karin was saying it and went on to ask about her life in Kyoto. Karin continued to lie about her life there and gave as few details as possible.

Soon they reached their houses and Karin was more than happy to say her byes.

Karin went to dump her bag in her room before going out of the house, going to visit Arf's grave. Arf was her familiar and the best and only familiar that she had until she passed out yesterday. Arf had managed to bring her out of her mother's room after she had gotten whipped again but due to the fact that they had been looking for lost logia for two whole days, Arf passed out from exhaustion and died the next day.

"Arf, I'm sorry. Sorry for making you die. But I promise I will continue looking for the lost logia. I will never get another familiar until I die, not even if mother says so. So Arf, please don't worry about me." Karin said.

"Who's Arf?" Asked a familiar voice.

Karin was too lost in her thoughts (AGAIN), and blurt out, " My familiar."

"Familiar? You mean your pet?"

"Yup."

"Huh? Are you a moron?"

It took Karin up till now to realise who the voice belonged to. Karin whipped around and punched Kazune in his face.

"You sexist jerk! How dare you call me a moron! I dare you to say that again!"

"Well, I'm soooooo sorry for intruding then. Geeze, how noisy she is, crying and screaming like that. Women are so annoying."

"You…. Hey you! Get back here!"

Kazune, of course did not turn back and simply kept walking on. Karin was left alone at the grave. "Don't worry, Arf. I won't cry because I am not alone. I made a friend named Himeka who was the cousin of that idiot just now."

Suddenly, the ring that Karin could transform with began to glow, signalling that a lost logia was nearby. Screams came from the direction of her house. She immediately transformed into a goddess. "Perséphone, reine des enfers!"

A black vest appeared at her cheat which stretched to just below her waist and ended in a 'V' shape. A red belt appeared at her waist and criss-crossed, forming an 'X' when you see it from the front with a pink skirt below the belt. A black barrier jacket (something like a cape) was around her neck and the ended just below her knees. Brown cloth boots, which ended just above the ankle, materialise at her feet, followed by thigh-high black stockings. To finish off the look, two black ribbons went an tied her hair into two cute ponytails.

"Bardiche," Karin muttered. An axe with a yellow ball at the top appeared at her hand. With it, she immediately flew went to the source of the sound.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The mysterious Girl**_

Kazune was walking home from school and was reaching his house when he felt the two god rings nearby. He immediately went toward it and ended up near a big oak tree. He saw Karin standing at one side of it and she seemed to be talking to herself. He went towards her and saw that she was actually in front of a grave that was at the foot of the tree. "…So, Arf, please don't worry about me."

"Who's Arf?" Kazune asked.

Karin seemed not to realise who he was and she blurt out, " My familiar."

Now, Kazune was confused. "Familiar? You mean your pet?"

"Yup."

"Huh? Are you a moron?"

Then, Karin seemed to have finally realise who he was as she whipped around and punched Kazune in his face. Then, Kazune felt the presence of the ring she had very strongly, since she used the hand with the ring to punch him, but he would have also felt the faint presence of the other ring if the pain from the punch had not set in. Without wanting to seem weak, he walked away, murmuring, "Well, I'm soooooo sorry for intruding then. Geeze, how noisy she is, crying and screaming like that. Women are so annoying."He could hear her scream something but he did not turn around, of course and continued walking. When he was nearing his house, his god ring suddenly began to glow, signalling the presence of a lost logia nearby. Then, screams were heard. He immediately ran towards the screams.

Then, Kazune saw the damage the lost logia had caused. Houses were on fire and it was spreading fast. He immediately took out his weapon and aimed at the source, the heart of the lost logia. Then, he saw a goddess who looked just like Karin flew above him before striking at the heart with her axe. He did not know who she was but it could not be Karin as she had only just known about her ring and would not be able to do god transformations. Still, everything else about her was the same. Her face and her height, all her physical features, even they way she stood and jumped was the same. Shaking his head, Kazune cleared his mind and concentrated on defeating the wrath of the lost logia.

He aimed and shot five arrows at the lost logia which would normally have defeated it but this time nothing happened to it. The other girl had struck many times as well. In addition, both of them had to keep dodging from the attacks so they were tired as well. Knowing that they could not win if this continues, Kazune decided to team up with that goddess.

"Hey do you want to team up to defeat the lost logia?" Kazune suggested.

"I will not team up with someone like you. Even if I did, there is only one lost logia. So, who would get the lost logia?" The girl responded as she jumped to dodge another attack, "But anyways, why aren't you transforming into a goddess yet? A human can never beat a god and the lost logia's power is close to one." (A/N: Gods can only be seen by people who have godly powers so if Kazune could see her that means that she knows that he is a god too. Hope this clears up any misunderstandings. 3)

Then, a sudden attack came from the lost logia and both of them fell from the sky to the ground. Karin fell to the ground and her goddess transformation disappeared. (A/N: This is for those who have not yet realise that Karin was the other girl who was fighting the lost logia. But Kazune does not know it yet.)

"Are you sure you don't want to team up? I don't think that you have the power to defeat it youself?" Kazune asked before he realise that the girl was 'gone' and beside him was Karin instead.

Kazune shouted, "What are you doing here? This place is dangerous! You should go to safety!"

Karin pouted but she was actually secretly relief that Kazune did not realise that she was actually the goddess. Acting dumb, she explained, "I heard some screams and I wanted to come and see what was happening. Anyways, what is happening?"

Another attack came and it was heading straight towards Karin. Karin tried to transform into a goddess again but she was too tired. Luckily, Kazune, who was worried about Karin, immediately transformed into a god. "Ego sumo Deus." (A/N: I believe you all know how he looks like) He blocked that attack with ease now that he was in his god form. "Karin, run! I'll handle this." Kazune said as he attacked.

"All right." Karin replied as she ran away. She soon stopped when she ran out of breath and to her surprise she met Himeka. "Himeka, why are you here?"

"Let's go to safety, Karin-chan." Himeka grabbed Karin and dragged her in the direction where she came from.

'Wahhhhhhh! That's where I came from!" yelled Karin but Himeka did not hear it. Of course, they ended up at where the lost logia and Kazune was.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back?" shouted Kazune, pissed. An epic anime 4 curvey thing that looks like a diamond/cross appeared at his forehead.

"I thought so…" Karin murmured to herself.

"Sorry, I didn't know." mumbled Himeka.

Just then, the lost logia sent out two strikes, one at Kazune and the other at Karin. Due to the fact that Kazune was not paying attention to it, it was too late for him to dodge and he got hit. Karin was about to be hit when Himeka jumped in front of her and took the hit instead. "Himeka-chan!" "Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan is-" She was stopped by the sight of Kazune's unconscious body.

Karin was devastated. She may not feel bad about Kazune being hit for she did not really like him but Himeka was a really nice girl and yet although Karin would soon have to deceive them of their lost logia, Karin felt the need to protect Himeka. She wished she had the power to protect those she loved. Just like how she did not have enough power to heal Arf when she was at the verge of death. It was always Arf protecting her. If only her Persephone ring had not run out of power. (A/N: It happens to Karin quite often because she uses it every night to look for lost logia and in the day she might encounter some more and the ring's power is not limitless. She simply needs a few hours for her ring to "recharge" and the ring will be as good as new.) If only she had some more power.

Then, a bright light came from her Athena ring and it soon became bigger as it enveloped her. "I AM GOD!" She transformed into a goddess. The bright light seemed to have also healed Kazune and Himeka for they gained consciousness. With the sudden power, Karin raised her weapon (A/N: I don't know what it's called.) and was about to strike out at the lost logia when she and Kazune's outfits began to change forms. With their new outfits, they began to strike a pose with their backs to each other and at the same time they said, "The Evolution Of Love!"

Then, with their new power, Kazune ordered Karin to channel her power into him which she did and he aimed and they defeated the lost logia. Since she was in front of Kazune, she could not take the lost logia as it would cause suspicion and she let Kazune take and keep it. Then, Kazune fainted.

"Himeka, Kazune has fainted!"

"Oh no, this happens everytime he goes into a god form. Can you please help me to carry him home?"

"Sure." Karin chirped although Kazune was really heavy. She could use this chance to find out more about the Kujyou's house and find a way to get their lost logia.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: At The Kujyou Household**_

-In Kazune's room-

"Himeka, is Kazune alright?"

"Karin, don't worry. Kazune always faints after a god transformation, which is why he avoids transforming into a god as much as possible. "

Karin felt a pang of guilt hit her. Kazune disliked to kamika but to save her he had. Yet in the end, she would have to destroy him and take the lost logia that he has.

"Actually, when Kazune was young, he was constantly bullied by his classmates and I would always help to bash them up. However, when we were in grade 4, Kazune suddenly changed. He said,' Himeka , I want to become stronger. Stronger so that I can protect you and myself and you won't need to be the one protecting me. ' Ever since, he has been training very hard and he has been protecting me since then." Himeka-chan reminisced softly.

" But why must he protect you Himeka-chan?"

"Because if he doesn't, I may disappear."

Karin was appalled. How can somebody as nice as Himeka-chan disappear from the face of the Earth? She felt the need to protect Himeka come back to her. Even if she had to kill Kazune and take his lost logia, she could still protect Himeka-chan.

"I'll protect you as well then, Himeka-chan! You don't have to keep relying on Kazune only. I'll protect you as well so you won't disappear!" Karin yelled with determination.

Himeka smiled. "Thank you Karin-chan."

"What's with the ruckus ?"Kazune yelled as his rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Kazune!" Both Himeka and Karin exclaimed at the same time.

"I was telling Himeka that you don't have to protect her on your own anymore! I'll help to protect Himeka as well." Karin explained.

Kazune made a face: •_• before knocking Karin on her forehead.

"What was that for?" Karin muttered.

"Nothing." Kazune answered.

"Kazune-chan, are you feeling better?" Himeka asked.

"Yup, much better. Sorry for collapsing like that. " Kazune then turned his gaze to Karin ."Karin, I'm sure you have lots of questions so why don't you wait at the living room and I will soon explain everything to you. "

"Okay." Karin said as she and Himeka went to the living room.

-In the living room-

"So, Karin, what would you like to know first." Kazune said as he sat down on the sofa opposite Himeka.

"Well," Karin said as she thought of questions that would make them think that she knew nothing about god transformation. She could not ever let Kazune know that she knew about it. "What are the rings and the special powers that we had just now?"

"The rings are actually greek god rings, made by Professor Kujyou whose house we are currently staying in. This means that we can harness the power of the gods, but we must first have the god in us, in order to do a god transformation. There are a total of seven rings. The first being yours, the Athena ring. Mine, the Apollo ring. Then there is also Karasume Kirio and Karasuma Kirika who are siblings, whose rings are Ades and Nynx respectively. There are also three more that we have yet to find. Among all, your ring, Karin, is the most special. Only your ring can combine with any other three rings to do the 'Evolution of love', which is something like a power upgrade. It was what we did back then. Both parties must have a spiritual understanding in order for the 'Evolution of love' to work. "

Karin nodded at the right places and tried to look interested because she was bored but when Kazune talked about the 'Evolution of love' she was very interested in it as she had never heard about it.

"We didn't have a spiritual understanding back then."

"Ah, we may not have it, but we had a common goal, which was to protect somebody and I guess that counts as well."

Then, Karin decided on another safe question."What about the chaos just now? What was that?"

" That was caused by the lost logia. Centuries ago, an artefact of great importance was broken into 25 pieces which are also known as lost logia and they are currently all over the world. However, we do not have to find them as the lost logia would normally move around from one place to another causing lots of chaos. There are many types of lost logia. The one we encountered caused was a physical lost logia. Others include emotional, mental, verbal, spiritual and others that we do not know yet. And also, remember what Himeka told you about her having to disappear? The only way to stop that and save Himeka is to gather all the 24 lost logia and the seven god rings. Currently, I have seven and the Karasumas have five. Oh, and one thing I forgot to add. Beware of the Karasumas. They are not finding the lost logia like us but are actually wanting to destroy Himeka. Now that you are helping us, they might try to kill whoever that gets in the way. So just be careful alright?" Kazune said.

Karon nodded. She was silently impressed that Kazune actually knew this much about the lost logia. Though it only made killing him harder, she thought before correcting herself, yet no matter how hard, nobody could ever be stronger than her. Soon, the knowledge Kazune had would cease to exist, together with him. As it was already late at night, Karin decided to excuse herself so that she may continue to look for lost logia through the night.

"Now, I guess that my questions are answered. If you all don't mind I would go back home."

Karin was near the door when she heard Himeka said," Wait!" Karin turned around.

"Since you are already going to help us, why don't you stay with us? Anyways you are renting a room at The Anime Residence right? So you might as well live with us and save the rent. " Himeka suggested.

" May I?" asked Karin as she contemplated this. Well, this way, she could have a better understanding of the place and when Kazune and Himeka are asleep, she could sneak to the place where they keep their lost logia and steal it. Though the downside is that when she goes out at night to find more lost logia Kazune and Himeka might find out and realize that she has another ring. She thought for a while before agreeing with Himeka.

So that was the start of her living with the Kujyou household.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Arf's ghost**_

-In the Kujyou's household, or more like Karin's new house-

"Hey, Himeka-chan. Where are your and Kazune's parents?"Karin asked as she hailed her belongings up the staircase.

"They died when we were still very young."Himeka replied.

"I see. Sorry for asking," Karin said before adding," Wait, so the two of you live all alone in this big mansion?"

"We also have the butler, Q-chan. Though he is the only adult here."

" Oh."

"Anyways, this is your room. Please pack your stuff and try to sleep early for we still have school tomorrow. Have a good night." Himeka said.

"Thanks Himeka. You too."

-In the middle of the night-

Karin had just arrived back at her room after her lost logia hunt, which came up empty. She had just un-transformed from her Persephone goddess mode and was about to go and sleep when she saw a black figure on her bed that was breathing in and out. She crept toward it and the moonlight from her window illuminated it.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Karin shrieked as she grabbed the thing and threw it out of the window. Karin was shaking with fear. How could it be? How could it have seen Arf? Arf was dead, unless... Arf's ghost came to haunt her. (A/N: Arf is Karin's Familar that has died- see Chapter 1 for details)

"Karin! Are you alright?" Kazune's voice echoed down the corridor as he and Himeka came touching into Karin's room.

"I'm fine... except for the fact that I think Arf-san's ghost is coming to haunt me." Karin said in a shaky voice.

"Arf, oh you mean that pet?" Kazune asked.

Karin nodded.

"The dead are dead Karin, don't think too much." Kazune sighed.

"But if gods are real, then what about ghosts?" Karin asked.

"I don't know about ghosts, but I have never heard of a pet ghost." Himeka suggested

"It's all right. Karin, it might just have been a nightmare. Don't worry so much about it and just go to sleep all right?"

"Don't leave me alone in this room with Arf's ghost!" Karin exclaimed.

"All right. Himeka, go to your room. I'll bunk in with Karin." Kazune said with a sigh.

He brought a pillow and mattress from his room and placed them on the right side of Karin's bed. He was about to lie down when Karin asked," Hey, Kazune, won't you feel cold without a blanket?"

Kazune answered," Nah."

After that silence followed.

The silence was broken by small thuds that were becoming louder and louder.

"Kazune-kun, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kazune questioned groggily.

"The sounds."

"I don't hear anything. It must be your imagination. Come on, let's get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow."

But the thuds were getting louder and louder.

Just then, the door of Karin's room was forced open. The door slammed against the wall.

Karin and Kazune turned towards the figure at the doorway. Karin's eyes widen. "Nooooooooo!" she screeched as jumped out of bed. She ran and grabbed the figure and was dashing to the window to throw it out when she suddenly tripped on Kazune, who was on the floor. In an attempt to stabilize herself, she let go of the thing and placed her hands out to stop her fall. In the end, she landed on top of Kazune with her hands on either side of him and their faces only inches apart. Karin could feel his breath fanning her face. Karin was glad of the darkness of the room because she was certain that she had blushed.

Then, the lights of the room was turned on as a worried Himeka was standing outside the door. "Karin, are you and Kazune all right?"

Karin was about to reply when the person or animal began to say," Fate-to-chan, what are you and that boy doing?"

Karin's face paled as her brain registered the voice. Karin turned her head towards the person or animal.

"Arf...Arf?" Karin asked.

"No no no, It's not Arf, it's goddess Nike." Arf answered happily.

"What do you mean?" Then, Karin realized that she was still on top of Kazune and quickly stood up and apologized to him. Kazune tried to hide his blush as he stood up and shrugged off Karin's apology.

"Kazune-kun, what is going on? Who's Nike?"

Kazune thought for a while before replying," Arf, you said that you were Goddess Nike right?"

Arf nodded.

"In Greek Mythology, whenever Athena won a battle, the Goddess Nike was with her."

"Ah, I see."

So that was how everything's settled! XD


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Karin's first love & Mr Glasses Guy**_

"Ah!" We're late! Late! Late! Late!" Karin screamed as she, Kazune and Himeka began to catapult towards their school.

"It's all your fault, Karin! You should have gotten up earlier! Jeez, women are so-" Kazune muttered.

"How dare you, chauvinist pig! You woke up late too!"

Kazune and Karin began to bicker as Himeka shook her head. It was only the first day that they had lived together and they were already arguing like this.

-In the cafeteria during lunch-

"Karin, where are you going?" Himeka asked.

"I'm going to bring these food for Arf. She should be hungry by now."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's ok."

Karin walked towards the school courtyard. As Arf was normally in her wolf form, she could not let Arf join school and instead Arf had to stay at the school courtyard. She was watching Arf eat when she heard a voice from behind.

"Is that a wolf? It's so cute."

Karin turned around and saw a tall guy whom Karin estimated to be around year 3, two years younger than her. He was amazingly handsome , thought Karin, with dirty blonde hair like Karin's and red eyes which she found mesmerizing. It was love at first sight. Karin just gaped at him for a while before she realized that he had talked to her and she had to answer.

"Yes, it's my familiar. Her name is Arf." Karin managed to find her voice.

"Ah, it's really cute. Though it is not as cute as you."

Karin blushed. "Thank you."

The bell of the school rang, signaling the end of Karin's break. "Sorry, I got to you around."

"You too. "

"By the way, who are you?"

"My name, you will find out soon enough." Karin's now crush said as he headed to the building opposite of Karin's. (A/N: The Seniors and Juniors are in different buildings of the school.)

-By a window that faces the courtyard-

Kazune was admiring the flowers in the courtyard when he saw Karin walking from the cafeteria. She went to her pet Arf and as she watched it eat she smiled softly. He found her so cute. He was lucky to have her on his side. Just then, he saw the brother of his enemy, Karasuma Kirika, went up to Karin. They talked a little and Karin seemed happy, which made him felt a pang of jealousy. Then, Karin blushed, which managed to reduce some of the envy that he was feeling for she was so cute, but it soon came back twice as bad because she was blushing for him, which she had never for Kazune. Then, the school bell rang, signaling the end of their break. Karin left Karasuma Kirika and headed towards the school building. As he headed towards the classroom, there were only these thoughts on his mind: Karin could love whomever she liked as long as she was happy; Kazune would do anything for her to be happy.

-After school-

Karin was elated. She had never been in love and it felt great. She was so glad that she met that handsome and kind senior.

"Karin, why are you suddenly so happy?" Himeka asked.

"Because I met somebody great today! He's really nice and kind and handsome and tall and everything good. You would understand it when you meet him. "

"Ah, Karin-chan is in love." Himeka said, giggling slightly.

Karin colored slightly before realizing that she has indeed fallen for the handsome senior."Karin, you're blushing." Himeka smiled.

"I'm not!" shouted Karin defensively, blushing even more.

Then, Kazune came running running out of the building. "Sorry for being late! And Karin why are you blushing? You look really stupid." And cute, he thought to himself.

Karin's face remained red but instead of being embarrassed, she was angry.

"How dare you!"

Soon they began to (couple) fight and Himeka was left out. Then, a paper aero plane came flying towards her before landing at her feet. She picked it up and read it. Her eyes lit up. She said," Hey Karin-chan and Kazune-chan, I'm going over to there for a moment. You two can go home first," before running to the nearby trees. Karin and Kazune were too engaged in their petty fight that they did not hear nor notice Himeka was gone until Himeka was long gone.

"Where's Himeka?" Kazune asked suddenly.

Karin looked around and to her surprise, she did not see Himeka either. Where could Himeka had gone?Then, she remembered something...

-Flashback-

Himeka said," Hey Karin-chan and Kazune-chan, I'm going over to there for a moment. You two can go home first,"before running to the nearby trees.

-End of flashback-

"Oh no, I think Himeka went that way!" Karin suggested, pointing in the way Himeka went.

As if on cue, they suddenly heard a scream that can only be emitted by Himeka.

"Himeka!" yelled Kazune and Karin as they dashed towards that direction.

They reached the place and they did not see anybody. They were alerted to a presence when Karin heard a rustling from the trees above her. She looked up and saw a guy with a black glasses holding Himeka by her waist, preventing her from escaping, his other hand over her mouth to prevent her from calling for help. "Karasuma Kirio," Kazune hissed, "put Himeka down now."

The guy smirked and tightened his arm around Himeka, causing Himeka to whimper slightly. "Why should I? I'm going to kill her now. Your turn's next sun god. Anyways, who is that girl over there? Ah, you are also a goddess aren't you? I can sense your Kamika ring."

"Who are you first,tree-climbing Mr Glasses Guy?" Karin demanded.

"I am not a tree-climbing Glasses Guy! My name is Karasuma Kirio. Anyways, who are you then?"

"If you let Himeka go, I'll tell you my name and who you are."

"Sounds fair enough," mumbled Kirio as he jumped from the tree, landed on his feet and released Himeka from his iron grip. Himeka wasted no time in running to safety behind Karin and Kazune.

"Great job, Karin! Let's finish him off." Kazune said as he drew his bow and arrow from thin air and aimed it at Kirio.

"Wait, you tricked me into releasing Himeka?" Kirio mused as realisation struck him. He sank to his knees and placed his head in his hands as he mumbled repeatedly, "They tricked me into releasing Himeka. They tricked me into releasing Himeka."

"Karin, because your powers are not too strong yet, just focus your powers on me like last time," Kazune commanded.

"Oh yeah! An amateur goddess is nothing to be afraid of." Kirio sprang up and transformed into a god. "Battle transformation, by the power of Ares."

"I AM GOD" Karin quickly transformed as well.

Of course, since Kazune would faint after transforming, he did not transform and instead pull out his weapon and Karin channeled her energy to Kazune. With one shot, they defeated Kirio.

"Yay! We did it!" Karin squealed before she hugged Kazune. He blushed slightly and Karin sudden noticed what she had done and immediately released Kazune, blushing slightly as well. Then, they went home.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: New Transfer Students AGAIN?! And A Hot Spring?!**_

**-In the classroom-**

"Class, we have another 2 new transfer students again."

Everybody in the class would have groaned, if it were not for the fact that the two transfer students had walked in just then. Everybody cheered, well mostly the girls. All the girls were sending flirtatious looks except for Karin and Himeka and the boys were sending glares to the two, except Kazune.

"This is Kuga Jin and this is Nishikiori Michiru."

"I have been living in England until now. I've been in the hospital for one year so I am a year older than everybody here but I hope we will get along despite that," Michi introduced.

"I'm Kuga Jin. Please take care of me."

"Kuga, your seat is next to Hanazono-san. Michiru, your seat s next to Kujyou."

Kuga set his eyes on Karin and immediately fell in love with her. "You… you are Karin right?" Karin nodded. Jin continued, " I came here to look for you. I'm head-over-heels for you because you are my goddess." He then picked up Karin's hand and kissed it, making Karin blush.

Kazune was filled with slight jealousy.

*sound effects by other classmates: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!*

Michi went to the seat by Kazune and asked, "Kujyou Kazune, you're professor Kujyou Kazuto's son Kazune?"

"Um…yeah. I am. What is it?"

"I'm glad I met you."

Michi that placed his hands on either side of Kazune's face and kissed him fully on the lips.

*Sound effects by the other classmates: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

**-After school-**

" So, Michi, how did you get your ring?"

"It's my treasure. I received this ring from Professor Kujyou."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I'm glad I got to meet you, Kazune and Hanazono-san. How about we go to a hot spring to know each other better? I've heard a lot about Japanese hot springs," Michi suggested, sending a wink in Himeka's direction, which did not go unnoticed by Karin and Kazune who narrowed their eyes at him.

"We can do some naked bonding!" exclaimed Jin who immediately hugged Karin, making Kazune fight the urge to punch that guy.

Himeka and Jin agreed immediately, with slight hesitation from Karin and Kazune but soon everybody agreed and off they go!

**-At the hot spring-**

"Kujyou-kun, why the heck are you here?" Kirio asked.

"I should ask the same of you! Why are you here?" asked an equally pissed Kazune.

"Now, now, I thought that it would be good for the two of you to try to get along," Michi explained, earning death glares from Kazune and Kirio.

"Never!" Kazune and Kirio both shouted at the same time, before turning their backs to each other.

"Kirika-senpai, you came!" Karin squealed as she skipped to where Kirika was, making Jin and Kazune feel uncomfortable as they began to chat animatedly.

"Anyways, let's go in!" Michi said.

**-Inside the hot spring-**

"Well, I've got bad news. Firstly, although we have 7 people, this hot spring has only three rooms in the entire building. So therefore, I suggest this arrangement. First room: Kirika and Kirio. Second room: Jin, Kazune and Karin. Third room: Michi and Himeka. How is it?"

"Only Michi can find a hot spring with 3 rooms," Karin mumbled.

"Fair enough, as long as I'm not with Kujyou." Kirio murmured.

"Yay! Let's sleep together, Karin!" Jin exclaimed.

"Michi, are you planning to rape Himeka or something?" Kazune and Karin asked at the same time, causing them to look at each other before looking at Michi.

A raindrop/water droplet sign appeared at his forehead. He could not believe that his plan was found out. Well, his plan was not exactly to rape Hiemka, but at least it involves sleeping on the same bed, even with clothes on.

"Errrr… no, of course not. I just erm… let's go to our rooms already." Michi stuttered before running to his room. Himeka and Karin planned to meet later to go have a bath together.

**-Later, in the hot spring-**

Karin and Himeka dipped their foot into the hot spring before going in completely. The bath did wonders to sooth their tired body.

"So, Himeka, do you like anybody?"

"Huh? What! No!" replied Himeka, blushing furiously.

"~I know you like somebody~!" chirped Karin smugly, before adding, "Is it Michi, Jin or Kazune?"

Himeka's blush deepened when Kazune's name was mentioned and Karin knew that he was the one Himeka liked.

"Oh, Himeka likes Kazune. Himeka likes Kazune." Karin sang before Himeka clamped her hand over Karin's mouth to ask her to be quiet.

"Yes… I really love Kazune-chan. That's because we were together since we were little. He is like an older brother or a younger brother or sometimes even a father. I love him but not as a love, but more like he's my father. It's like being with Kazune-kun is what I live for. He's so important to me. That's why I really don't want him to do anything dangerous just for me. I don't want him to fight to protect me. If Kazune-chan and Karin-chan were to get hurt, then I'd start crying."

"Himeka-chan…"Karin started.

"It's all right! We will never let Himeka-chan worry! Right! Right! " Karin said.

Karin can't believe it. Her like for Kirika-senpai was nothing compared to Himeka's like. But what does Kazune think of Himeka. He should probably feel the same since he fights so hard to protect Himeka.

She and Himeka were about to leave the hot spring when she saw on the other side of the hot spring, through the mist made from the hot water of the hot spring, was a figure of another girl, whom Karin could tell was very beautiful. She asked Himeka to go in first before going towards her, as she was curious for she had thought that Michi had booked the entire hot spring and among themselves only Himeka and her were girls, so who was the other girl?

She walked towards the girl and to her surprise it was…

"Kirika-senpai! What are you doing in the girl's-" Karin's words were cut short when she saw what the towel had only covered partially-breasts. Kirika-senpai had breasts and was at the female section of the hot spring, which means that… Kirika-senpai was a girl. Karin was struck by the realisation and that she had fallen for a girl.

"Karin-chan, are you alright?" Kirika asked as Karin looked like she was about to faint. Then, Kirika understood everything and immediately turned away from Karin.

"Are you surprised? Or did you find out earlier? That I am a woman?" Kirika asked.

"I never knew," Karin answered softly.

"I guess it's impossible for a woman to live like a man. I lost my parents when I was young. My brother was the only family I had left. My brother and I were taken into the Karasuma family and we got a new sister. We thought a happy life was in store for us. But because I knew about the ring, everything changed... (A/N: I think you all should know the whole story or if not go read Kamichama Karin's manga or watch the anime the explanation is really long and I don't wanna type 3) Blah Blah Blah."

"But I loved that senpai! I was very surprised to find out that you are a girl." Karin said.

"I loved you too. You without hesitation, are able to quarrel with boys, as a girl. I've always admired you."

So, after all of Karin's crying, they parted and said that they will remain as friends.

**-In the female's changing room-**

"So, Karin-chan, who was the lady?" Himeka asked.

"Oh, it was Kirika-senapi. It seems that she is a woman."

"Oh." Himeka did not want to comment further as she knew that Karin had a crush on Kirika and must feel heartbroken now.

"Anyway, thanks for waiting for me." Karin said.

"I was talking to Michi just now."

"Wait… what?! This is the female's changing room! That pervert!"

"Heheh, he wanted to see your Athena ring, so I let him see it." Himeka said.

"Really?" Karin did not think much of it and they went back to their rooms.

-**At Karin's room-**

Kazune was alone back in the room. Karin had gone to the bath with Himeka and Jin had mysteriously disappeared, not that he cared. Kazune was slightly annoyed at the fact that Jin often shows too much affection for Karin and it was getting on his nerves. Well, he knows for certain that Kirika was a woman so it was okay if Karin liked her. But the thing that he was more scared about was that what if Karin would be happier with Jin?

There were also other things on his mind, such as Michi's weird ring and the mystery girl. He had not met her since the last lost logia incident. Who could she be?

Then, the door to his room opened and Michi came in.

"Alone in the room thinking?"Michi said.

"Nishikiori, I've been wanting to ask you, how much do you know? And another thing is a favour that about that thing I don't want you to tell Karin and the others just yet. "

"That thing…? You mean the fact that you are the 'kamika-used' child?"

"That's right, I don't want you to tell them just yet."

"I see, all alright."

Michi then pushed Kazune onto the bed and got on top of him.

"But it looks like I'm the only one doing you favours, and two for that fact it seems like it's only my loss. Do you know what give and take is?" Michi asked.

"What do you want?" Kazune asked.

Then, the door opened again and Karin walked in. She stared at the scene in front of her. Michi on top of Kazune-kun on the bed. It was as though she interrupted something. Her face: :O.

"Kyaaaaaaa, sorry for interrupting!" Karin apologised, "Kazune-kun, I never knew you felt that way about Michi!" Then she quickly shut the door and ran to who-knows-where.

"Karin, it's not what you think it is!" Kazune shouted, making Michi laugh. Kazune quickly got off the bed and ran after Karin.


End file.
